


beautiful

by onlyeverthus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: Kara decides she really can have it all with James.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/gifts).



> Sort of intentionally ambiguous; you can imagine this takes place at the end of S1, or at some point during S2. Really, I just wanted to write James and Kara having hot sex.

James Olsen is beautiful.

Not that this is new information, but this is all Kara can think as he tugs his shirt over his head to reveal his broad shoulders and smooth chest. She stares at him, eyes wide, mouth open just slightly, and swallows as she lifts her gaze to his face. He's looking at her with faint amusement, and she feels herself blush as she gives a breathless laugh.

"Sorry, you're just so –" She gestures at him with both hands, feeling a little tongue-tied, and he laughs too as he edges closer to her.

"Thank you," he murmurs, and her smile fades as he draws even closer, into her space. He's so warm, and he smells so good, and she swallows again as she lifts her gaze to his face. His hand rises to her cheek, sweeping his thumb lightly over her skin, and he smiles. "You're so beautiful, Kara."

Her lips curve, and her already anxious heart flutters as he dips his head to kiss her. She presses against him, lifting her arms around his neck, and he holds her close with his arms around her waist.

Eventually, his fingers find the edge of her shirt, and she moves back so he can pull it off. His hands smooth over her hair, taming the soft curls, as he kisses her again, and her nerves are starting to fade, to be replaced by pure desire.

It's been a long year of wanting him, and loving him, and thinking she couldn't have him, and part of her can't believe this is happening, but a bigger part of her is beyond excited.

They start to move towards the bed, her fingers on the fastenings of her jeans, and she pushes them down just before she drops onto the foot of the bed. She kicks them off, watching as he sheds his own pants, along with his socks and shoes, and he bends to kiss her, following her as she starts to scoot back on the bed.

Soon he's over her, hands propped on either side of her, and her hands rise to his face as they kiss, her thighs spreading to allow him to settle between them.

After a moment, his lips leave hers to travel over her chin and down her neck, and it's all she can do to remember to breathe as he continues down between her breasts. Her bra is in the way, and she quickly shifts to take it off, tossing it to the floor and moaning as his lips close around one nipple before she's even had a chance to lie down again. She holds his head in her hands, closing her eyes and licking her lips at the feel of his tongue on her sensitive skin, and gasps when he tugs on her nipple with his teeth, sending a sharp jolt of want through her.

She sighs when his mouth leaves her breast, but he's continuing his path down her body, kissing a trail over her stomach, and her breath hitches when his fingers hook over the waist of her panties. She lifts her legs as he tugs them off, and then his hands are on her thighs, spreading her open.

" _Oh_ ," she breathes, hands dropping to grip the sheets. He opens his mouth over her, and her back arches, her head falling back, as he drags his tongue the length of her. She spreads her legs wider, needing more of his mouth, and he obliges, his tongue darting inside of her, mouth sucking greedily.

It's so good, and she can barely stand it, her fingers gripping the sheets so tight that she's afraid they're going to rip at any moment, but she can't relax her grip, because everything he's doing is just pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

It's when he slides two fingers inside of her and sucks her clit between his lips that she snaps, her orgasm washing over her like a pulsar, so strong she almost screams. He keeps moving, curling his fingers, flicking the tip of his tongue over her throbbing nub, and she can hardly breathe through the intense waves of pleasure sweeping throughout her body.

When her vision clears and her body sags against the mattress, he moves over her again, bending his head to kiss her. He took his underwear off at some point while she was trying to remember what planet she was on, and she can feel him on her stomach, hard and heavy. She moans his name into his mouth, begging for him, and he wastes no time in pushing inside of her. She feels herself stretch as he presses deep, and her fingers dig into his back as he starts to move.

"Easy," he whispers over her mouth. "I'm still human."

"Sorry," she gasps, loosening her grip on him.

"S'okay," he replies, shaking his head as he presses his lips to hers. Her hands drift down his back to his hips, feeling the rhythm of his movements, the thick slide of him inside of her, the way his stomach brushes against hers with every thrust because his body is so close to hers.

Everything about him is so good, he's so beautiful inside and out, and once again, she feels that vague disbelief that he's here, and he's hers, and she's his. But it's real, and it's so beautiful.

Her second orgasm is building, and she lifts her hips against his, seeking friction to push her over the edge one more time.

They almost come together, her orgasm hitting just a few seconds before his, and their voices fill the room, her fingers pressing against his back as his head falls into the curve of her neck.

It's some time before either of them can speak, or even move, but eventually he rolls off of her to flop on his back, chest heaving as he stares up at the ceiling. She turns towards him, pressing against his side as his arm curls around her shoulders, and kisses his cheek softly, her hand rising to the other side of his face. He turns his head to look at her, and she caresses his skin as they smile and share another soft kiss.

They lie quietly for a long while, her head resting against his shoulder, his thumb idly brushing over her upper arm, and then he takes a breath.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved now," he murmurs.

She grins and lifts her head to look at him. "Pizza and potstickers?"

"What else?" he replies, grinning broadly.

They stand to get dressed, and he's about to call in their food order when she wraps her arms around him and presses against his chest, tipping her head up to look at him.

"You're beautiful, James Olsen."

He smiles at that, wide and bright, and she smiles too as she pushes on her toes to kiss him.


End file.
